Gamete storage facilities such as sperm/egg banks have increasingly enabled people to have greater control and more choices in reproduction. Presently, some facilities collect sperm or egg donations as well as certain profile information pertaining to the donors. Such information typically includes the donor's race, height, weight, age, blood type, health condition, eye color, educational background, family history, etc. A potential recipient can review the profiles and make a selection. Although the personal profiles of the donors can serve a useful purpose for the potential recipient to make a more informed choice, such information typically offers only limited insight for recipients with specific concerns about certain genetic traits, such as inherited diseases, to make a truly informed choice. For example, a recipient with a family history of breast cancer may be concerned about receiving a donation from someone who is also in a high risk group; however, if the family history information is incomplete or unavailable, the recipient would not be able to make an informed choice.